Legend
by starryequine
Summary: Sir Diablo's Legend or Legend as the others call him is a Lippizaner whose father performs in the spanish riding school in vienna, but his mother is a showjumper. He wants to do both things, and with his marefriend Lady's help, can he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I own all characters in this story, but their names are fictional. The Spanish Riding School of Vienna and Olympia are all real places, so I don't take credit for those names. The Pony Club is also a real organisation in England- I don't know about the rest of the world!- So I don't take credit for that either!)**

"_I was born here…a normal riding yard in England. My mother is a Lippizaner named Diamond Cut Queen. She's a showjumper who has competed all around the world._

_I've never met my father. He is a Lippizaner too, and he performs in one of the most famous equestrian places ever!_

_The Spanish Riding School in Vienna._

_I've often heard my mother talk about him, telling me that he can perform some of the greatest moves ever, like Capriole, Levade and Piaffe for example._

_That got me thinking…would I take after him? Or would I take after my mother?_

_Aged 5 now, I'm old enough now to begin training for both things._

_So this is where my journey begins…"_

I stamped my hoof impatiently and whickered. Laura came hurrying across the yard carrying a bale of hay in her arms.

"Okay! Be patient boy!" She laughed as she tied the haynet up in my stable.

I munched the hay contentedly as Laura sat down on the edge of the short stone manger where my boots were kept.

She began to talk about something called Olympia.

I pricked my ears up in astonishment. My mother had competed there!

"…wouldn't it be great if I entered you into a class in Olympia? The Pony Club compete at Olympia, so maybe I could enter you too. Are you listening?" Laura said.

I was listening. Olympia sounded great!

Laura stood up and patted my grey (white) coat, then she began to plait my mane as I pulled a strand of hay from my haynet.

After a while, Laura was called in for dinner. She patted me on the shoulder and kissed my muzzle.

I whinnied softly to her as she bolted the stable door.

Laura was fourteen and an exceptionally good rider! She had won lots of prizes on the other ponies and horses.

She was about five foot five, so she could ride anything apart from the small ponies.

Laura was also a dab-hand at handling horses.

I watched as she paced back to the farmhouse and shut the door. Then I began to daydream…

I was at Olympia, clearing the puissance wall and claiming first place! The crowd was cheering, but then I began to see the image ripple and there I stood in black, gleaming tack with glistening gold buckles. I began to stand on my hind legs, then suddenly leap upwards.

A crash snapped me back to my senses.

I'd knocked my feed bucket over!

I'm quite clumsy, so that got me thinking. Did I have any talent? Most of all, would I accomplish either of my targets?

I sighed deeply and lay down on the straw bedding miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

CRASH!

Ow! That's not the first time I've collided with the wall. I shook my head, my mane flying out in all directions.

Laura sighed, feeling irritated. She pulled the left rein and turned me back towards the track.

"I swear you're a daydreamer, Ledgend." She muttered, patting my neck.

I rolled my eyes, dazed. OK, so I daydreamed…and I was clumsy, maybe that's why I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Please pay attention this time!" Laura said, giving my sides a nudge with her heels to make me trot on.

We trotted around the arena before attempting a serpentine. This time, I got it right.

No daydreaming. No ignoring the aids. I began to feel proud of myself, until Laura broke my concentration.

"Now, we'll try cantering a figure of eight." She announced, urging me on into a canter.

She sat still and upright in the saddle whilst I did my best to focus.

I could sense that I was being watched, but chose to ignore it. Once we had completed successfully cantering a figure of eight, Laura stopped me in the centre of the arena.

She dismounted and began to set up a small course of four jumping fences. My heart began to beat faster. This was it! My chance to prove myself!

I continued to ignore the feeling of being watched when Laura began to canter me towards the first fence.

I kicked off the ground and soared over the fence, landing neatly the other side.

I turned towards the second fence, aiming for the middle. I leapt over it, then made my way to the third. Up and over I went with no mistakes.

The last jump loomed closer and closer. I lengthened my stride and took a huge leap.

Clear!

As Laura walked me around to cool down, I looked up at the gate. There stood my mother, her eyes shining with happiness. The rider in her saddle looked amazed at my performance.

After Laura had put away the fences, she loosened the girth on my saddle and led me out of the arena.

As I passed my mother, she turned to me. "I'm so proud of you. You're a remarkable jumper!"

I couldn't help but feel over the moon. That was a big compliment coming from mother, what with her being a champion showjumper.

Once in my stable, Laura took off my saddle and bridle and put on my cooling rug.

She patted my neck and exited the stable, bolting the door behind her.

My confidence had risen so much over the last hour that I slept soundly that night, dreaming of jumping at Olympia…or maybe, one day, the Olympics!

Just as I drifted off to sleep, one more thought crossed my mind.

The Spanish Riding School.


End file.
